


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: 13 reasons why, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Hannah Baker & Jessica Davis - Freeform, Hannah Baker - Freeform, Hannah Baker/Jessica Davis - Freeform, Lesbian, cresmont, jessica davis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannah is grumpy and Jessica has the perfect solution.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> so y’all sleep on this ship so fucken hard and i’m angry ab it. this ship deserves to have the same amount of love and fan fictions as tony and clay do. that is all

It’s safe to say Hannah was pissed. At the Cresmont, some drunk man wanted her number. She rejected and he got angry and spilled his Pepsi all over Hannah’s work clothes. The old guy stumbled away shouting curses, “Slut!” “Cheap!” as the poor girl gasped as the cold drink seeped through to her skin.

Sometime later she walked her way to Jessica’s house, muttering how she couldn’t wait to quit her job. The worst thing was that she was alone, Clay took a sick day and there was no other people available. Some job.

Immediately Jessica opened the door for her beloved girlfriend, engulfing her into a hug. Hannah pulled back, “No! I’m covered in Pepsi!”

Jsssica took a step back, looked her girlfriend up and down and shrugged her shoulders, “Nothings ever stopped me before. Cmon let’s go get you in the shower.”

Hannah smiled a much appreciated smile.< /><

A shower later and Hannah looked at herself in the mirror, wrapping a towel around her body and around her hair. Fucking dumbass job. She got out of the bathroom and sat on Jessica’s bedroom floor.

“Hannah babyyyyyy, what happened my love?”

“Drunk guy. Rejected. Angry.” As Hannah reminded herself of the situation she became more upset about it.

As Jessica thought about what her girlfriend had said, she became upset too. “Next time I’ll come to the Cresmont with you. You’re mine and mine only, i’ll make them leave you alone. Sorry you have so many drunks.”

Jess lended a hand for Hannah and pulled her up onto the bed and into her lap. “Ah! I’m literally naked Jess, you can’t just do that!” She giggled out and buried her head into Jessica’s neck, smiling. 

She peppered kisses all over Hannah’s face, and in between each one came out a “You’re. So. Fucking. Fine. And. Gorgeous.” 

And gave a final kiss on her lips, fell them both on her bed, with Hannah on top of Jess, “Mine. You might be a little grumpy boo sometimes but you’re my grumpy boo and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hannah snuck her hands underneath Jess’s body, bringing them both closer to eachother and listening to her lovers heartbeat on her warm chest, not really paying any attention to the small cold on her bare legs.

“I love you Jessica.” 

“I love you my little grumpy boo.”

**Author's Note:**

> somebody p l e a s e fucken write these two. i love the gay ships like alex and zach or whatever buT THERES LITERALLY NO LESBIAN FICS LIKE???? HELLO DO I HAVE TO MAKE THEM ALL MyseLF? man i gotta do everything around this house jfc


End file.
